mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Onaga
Onaga é um personagem da séries de jogos Mortal Kombat. Ele é o chefe final e introduzido em Mortal Kombat: Deception Histórico Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance/Tournament Edition Onaga apareceu como cameo no final de Raiden em Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance e Tournament edition. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Onaga, o Rei Dragão é um dragão que foi por direito o Imperador de exoterra há milhares de anos. Contudo, ele foi traído e assassinado pelo seu conselheiro, que viria a tomar o seu lugar, Shao Kahn . Após sua morte, os sacerdotes de Onaga profetizaram que o Rei Dragão retornaria quando seu ovo fosse chocado. Eles esconderam o ovo do Rei Dragão e escravizaram Blaze para chocá-lo até Onaga retornar. Milênios depois, o ovo já estava chocando, foi quando Reptile se aproximou dele e a alma do Rei Dragão foi transferida para o corpo de Reptile. O Rei Dragão estava de volta. Onaga aparece em Mortal Kombat: Deception como chefe, controlando os campeões de Earthrealm, os tarkatanos e também as forças edenianas. Apesar de tudo estar do jeito que ele queria, Shujinko, usando uma habilidade de absorver habilidades de luta que foi dada pelo próprio Onaga, não só derrota o Rei Dragão como destrói os kamidogu. Ele foi tolo de confiar essa importante tarefa a um mortal, pois não sabia que quando Shujinko soubesse que viveu em vão, tentaria vingança com tudo o que aprendeu em sua quest. Mortal Kombat Armageddon thumb|left|Quan Chi diz a Shang Tsung,Onaga e Shao Kahn que eles devem se aliar.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Onaga estava em Netherrealm havia thumb|Onaga diz que não entraria numa aliança de traidores.sido morto por Shujinko e o encantamento de Nightwolf o mantinha preso. Sem outra alternativa, Onaga aceita um acordo com Shinnok, o Deus Ancião o traria de volta à vida em thumb|left|Quan Chi diz que a aliança precisava entender o real valor da batalha.troca de sua servidão. Embora Onaga não planejasse servir Shinnok, ele aceita e se alia às forças das Trevas, somente com o intuito de roubar o prêmio da missão dos irmãos Taven e thumb|Onaga não entra em acordo com a aliança.Daegon e então reassumir o trono de Outworld mais uma vez. Em Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Taven aproxima thumb|left|Onaga diz que tomaria o prêmio da missão e mataria a aliança e todos os outros.vagarosamente.Quan Chi estava conversando com Shao Kahn,Onaga e Shang Tsung.Quan Chi diz que por certo motivo eles deveriam se unir mesmo estando de lados diferentes a fim de unir forças contra o bem.Shang Tsung o questiona sobre o porque thumb|Onaga se exalta com Shao Kahn dizendo que era "IMPERADOR ONAGA"!deles confiarem e acreditarem nele.Onaga logo diz que não se juntaria numa aliança com traidores.Shao Kahn então fica a observar.Quan Chi logo chama Shang Tsung,Shao Kahn e Onaga de "seus camaradas" e que todos eles eram traiçoeiros por natureza e traição era esperada.Mas se eles não ficassem juntos, inicialmente seria o fim da escuridão.Onaga diz que não concordava com ninguém pois clamaria o prêmio e destruiria todos eles.Shao Kahn se levanta do trono e chama por Onaga.Rapidamente,Onaga se vira e diz que era IMPERADOR ONAGA ! mas Shao Kahn diz que não mais.Onaga se sucumbe.Shao Kahn diz a Onaga que ele não ouviu o que Quan Chi havia lhes falado pois as forças da luz tinham adiquirido poder e Onaga sozinho não poderia derrotá-los.Taven fica a escutar secretamente.Somente se eles juntassem poder, um deles teriam a chance de vencer e clamar o prêmio.Shang Tsung pergunta sobre quem seria um deles ali.Se Onaga fosse o vencedor, ele poderia muito bem usar o poder para derrotar Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn diz a Shang Tsung que arriscaria a chance.Onaga pergunta sobre os irmãos e o que poderia ser feito sobre eles.Quan Chi diz que armou uma armadilha para um em Earthrealm e o outro estava em Edenia.Quan Chi diz que eles deveriam ir pois seus aliados estavam esperando.Onaga os chama para a guerra e vão em direção ao portal ali criado.Onaga,Shao Kahn,Shang Tsung e Quan Chi entram no portal. Biografias Deception:A pouco havia recuperado meu trono como Imperador de exoterra quando meus planos foram frustrados. Meu fantoche Shujinko havia emergido mais poderoso do que pude imaginar. Reunindo guerreiros a sua causa, ele absorveu suas táticas de luta e destruiu os seis Kamidogu, deixando-me vulnerável. Somente o amuleto que eu havia tomado do feiticeiro Quan Chi me deu proteção.Mas no momento em que Shujinko desferiu seu golpe final, uma força de fora enlaçou simultaneamente minha alma e expeliu-me do meu corpo hospedeiro. Encontrei-me amarrado por uma runa em Netherealm. Permaneci la até que fui encontrado por Shinnok, um Deus destronado. Como eu, ele foi preso naquele lugar amaldiçoado, império excluido dos reinos por seres inferiores. Shinnok ofereceu-me uma chance de vingança: Eu recuperaria meu merecido posto como Imperador de exoterra em troca de minha inquestionavel servidão. Não me oprimo a ninguém,mas considerei sua oferta. Armageddon:Shinnok estava próximo de sua ascenção de Netherealm, mas ele temia outra derrota - sendo por seus inimigos ou por seus aliados. Ele surgiria intocado se todos fossem eliminados. Para que isso acontecesse, ele precisava de um meio-Deus edeniano chamado Daegon para derrotar o elemental do fogo. A força celeste que Daegon receberia de sua vitória traria tal carnificina. Entretanto, muitos outros guerreiros também ostentavam aquele poder. Poderia Daegon falhar, poderia algum outro guerreiro derrotar Blaze,os planos de Shinnok seguiam-se incertos. Armageddon:Shinnok estava muito interessado em Shao Kahn, meu pior inimigo. Ele propos que eu fingisse não ligar pra isso, mas que me juntasse a nova aliança de Quan Chi para que pudesse estar perto do traidor. Eu o seguiria então até a guerrilha final e cuidaria pra que ele não alcançasse Blaze.Quando Daegon finalmente ganhasse tal poder,os lutadores seriam todos mortos e exoterra seria dado a mim pra que o governasse novamente. Cartão Biográfico:Como incentivo adicional, Shujinko penava no calabouço de Shao Kahn e seria meu para que fizesse o que desejar com ele. Eu não confiava neste Deus destronado. Eu sentia cheiro de vingança. Se tudo ocorresse como ele planejava, eu estaria em meio aos mortos. Mas aceitei sua oferta em propósito de libertar-me do amaldiçoado Netherealm. Satisfeito, Shinnok conjurou um portal e falou atraves dele. Ele então ergueu suas mãos e trincou seu punho. Com um grito demoníaco, minha alma foi liberada do símbolo que me atava e agora estava livre de Netherealm. Acordei em meu corpo original,coberto de sangue de Dragão. Antes de mim levantou Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, e meu pior inimigo, Shao Kahn.Eu ficarei como fantoche de Shinnok e me juntei a aliança de Quan Chi. Shao Kahn nunca alcançará Blaze. Mas eu seria um tolo se permitisse a vitória de Daegon.Uma vez que tiver acabado com o elemental do fogo eu pegarei a poderosa recompença pra mim, eu terei a cabeça de Shinnok. Mortal Kombat (2011) Onaga apareceu como cameo em Mortal Kombat 2011. Todos os demais personagens estavam mortos diante da [[Pyramid of Argus, lutando então apenas Shao Kahn e Raiden (em sua forma morta, devido aos acontecimentos de Mortal Kombat: Deception ). Não se sabe como Shao Kahn conseguiu derrubar Blaze , pois Onaga havia levado - o para fora da Pyramid of Argus. Raiden , então , prestes a morrer mais uma vez ,pelas mãos de Shao Kahn desta vez, envia uma mensagem para o seu eu do passado dizendo "ELE DEVE VENCER" , voltando assim os fatos antigos dos três primeiros Mortal Kombat para o novo , mas de uma forma diferente, tentando evitar os erros que levassem ao Armageddon. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Cameo'' thumb|left|Art de Onaga em MKX.Onaga aparece como carta de combate em Mortal Kombat X e como cameo em itens da The Krypt. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 36 Na floresta vermelha, QG do Red Dragon,os soldados dizem que Goro não pode simplesmente chegar e pedir para ver Daegon.Goro diz que não há nada de simples nele pois ele era um príncipe e ele iria ver Daegon com ou sem os sangues dos soldados sob seus pés.O soldado diz que essa era boa pois queria ver Goro fazer isso.O soldado insulta Goro mas o mesmo o pisoteia perguntando quem era aleijado.Daegon diz que Goro já podia parar de pisotear os seus soldados e ele estava ali.Goro o chama por Daegon o fundador do Red Dragon clã e diz que estudou a sua história e o seu rei "Onaga" o interessava muito.Daegon diz que se cortasse uma mão de Onaga outra nasceria no lugar.Daegon diz que Goro acreditava que ele ia o ajudar mas pergunta porque ele o faria.Goro diz então que ele já estava ajudando ele. Goro tira o pano da mala que o trazia e dele estava amarrado: Kenshi.Daegon diz que ele era Kenshi Takahashi o espião que o traiu e Goro era mesmo um príncipe por isso. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKD/MKU/MKA *'fogo do dragão': Onaga cospe uma bola de fogo que sai da sua boca. (MKA,MKD) *'pulo das pedras': Onaga dá um pulo alto que faz a terra tremer. (MKA,MKD) *'chute deslizado': Onaga joga uma bola de energia que afasta o seu oponente. (MKA) *'abaixar,pular e encontrar': Onaga se abaixa, bate com os pés no chão e vai de encontro com seu oponente. (MKA) *'fogo bucal': Onaga cospe fogo da sua boca, tirando energia de seu oponente. (MKA,MKD) *'voo duplo': Onaga segura o oponente e voa alguns metros acima do chão, e joga o oponente no chão. (MK:D,e no MK:A ele faz isso na abertura) Curiosidades *Onaga é considerado o lutador mais difícil de Puzzle Kombat (mesmo sem aparecer, há imagens que provam que ele apareceria), pois suas asas bloqueaream a vista do jogador, o que poderia acabar em uma derrota. *Onaga é extremamente vulnerável ao movimento "Bicycle Kick" de Liu Kang. *É o segundo chefe que não recebe dano de projéteis, o primeiro sendo Motaro. Contudo, Onaga não manda os projéteis de volta ao oponente. *Atacou e sequestrou Shao Kahn no alto da Pyramid of Argus. *Quando se luta contra Onaga em Deception, tocar um dos Kamidogu espalhados na arena o fará cair no chão agonizando em dor. Se algum combo for feito enquanto ele está desta maneira, o combo fará mais dano do que normalmente. *Onaga é o primeiro chefe da série que não possui aparência humana. *Onaga já fez de Shao Kahn seu escravo. *Acredita se que Onaga põe ovos para multiplicação de sua espécie. Relacionamentos com arenas *Dragon King's Temple: Sala do trono de Onaga, onde todos os seis Kamidogu e o Amuleto de Shinnok estão guardados. (MKD) *Dragon Mountain: Um velho templo para os seguidores de Onaga em Outworld. (MKD) *Lava Shrine: Uma câmara para o último dos ovos do Grande Dragão, que um dia daria aviso do retorno do Rei Dragão. (MKDA) *Lost Tomb: Um templo esquecido há anos, onde a maioria do exército de Onaga está. (MKDA) *Nexus Arena: Um portal que continha outros portais para todos os seis reinos. Sob o disfarce de agente dos Elder Gods Damashi, Onaga instruíu Shujinko para pegar os Kamidogu de cada reino e trazê-los de volta ao Nexus. Após isto ocorrer, Onaga revelou seu plano. (MKD) *Sarna Ruins: Um antigo templo do Grande ovo do Dragão, mudado por causa da instabilidade da terra. (MKDA) *Shang Tsung's Palace: Na chegada de Onaga, a Aliança Mortal derrotou o último de sua oposição e depois se voltaram uns contra os outros. Com esta crescente ameaça, Raiden, Shang Tsung e Quan Chi se uniram contra o Rei Dragão, sem sucesso. O palácio foi destruído e os três foram mortos. (MKDA) Galeria Onaga.jpeg OnagaMKD.jpg Onaga.jpg 480px-Onaga Art.PNG Onaga mKX.jpg Shang Tsung44.jpg|Shang Tsung levanta questionamentos de traição. Categoria:Dragon Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Personagens do bem Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens